


The Hunter in Temeria

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: You (The Hunter) finally has woken up from the nightmare and finished The Hunt, but wakening up and seeing Yharnam sunrise was the happy ending you were hoping for, but instead waking up to a strange monster in front of you that you never seen during The Hunt was your happy ending. Luckily the nightmare had also ending happy for Gehrman and Doll bringing them to the unknown location you were at. Hopefully this new location isn't like Yharnam.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Reader, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Reader, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Reader, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff Godefroy/Reader, Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader, Gaunter O'Dimm/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Iorveth (The Witcher)/Reader, Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader, Olgierd von Everec/Reader, Triss Merigold/Reader, Vernon Roche/Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the story

** Geralt **

_"_ _What happen here?"_

_"He drank the blood."_

_"Blood?"_

_"Heh, you don't want to know."_

**Yennefer**

_"Your wounds are gone. How is that possible?"_

_"The blood heals, but also make the most sane man insane."_

_"How dangerous is this blood."_

_"You just saw a man transformed into a beast. What do you think?_

** Ciri **

_"Is there are cure?"_

_"No cure. The only thing we can do is to end their misery."_

_"But that man remember who he was even after he drank the blood."_

_"Then I leave them. I don't kill beasts who mean no harm."_

**Triss**

_"Have you killed any close friends who became a beast?"_

_"Not friends, but I saw a man who lost himself in the hunt, his wife was looking for him; she was killed by a groups of locals who didn't want anymore hunters. The husband killed them all and forgot who he was."_

_"Do you have regrets?"_

_"All the time."_

** Vernon Roach **

_"I feel sorry for you."_

_"Don't be. Every time I kill a beast I just feel numb."_

_"How can you live like this?"_

_"As much as I want to live just as the next person. Sometimes I try die on purpose._

* * *


	2. Goodbye Yharnam, Hello Tameria

It was time.

The Hunter gazed at the flower field that surrounds the workshop that The Hunter had rested in every time she had died from the beasts or people of Yharnam. She only came to Yharnam to heal her incurable disease that she gotten in her life, she wasn't expecting to be put in Yharnam's hunt and slaying beasts and losing...friends. But her time in the hunt is coming to an end. When she woke up to see the familiar workshop all was the building on fire as for Gehrman, well his wheelchair was sit on the flower field with Doll near him. He told her that her time in the hunt was over and she must die to to finish it, anyone would refuse such an insane request.

But she was tired, drained.....loss.....and filled with sorrow and regret. All she wanted was to this nightmare to be over and stop with all the killing which leads her to where she was at. Before she would be killed by the man who saved her, she wants to see the moon for one last time before she dies.

"Are you ready now Good Hunter?" Gehrman's voice reminded her fate that she agreed with the Old Hunter.

She had lost her voice when so much blood has been spilled on her hands, the only thing she could do to answer him was a simple nod. She hear Gehrman standing up from his wheelchair and preparing his weapon for her to be slain that will wake her up from this horrible nightmare....but before she dies she least wants him to remember her.

"(Y/N)." Gehrman pause for a moment. "My name is (Y/N). No last name been an orphan as long I can remember." Gehrman softly smiled at The Good- no at (Y/N).

"I'll remember it." That was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes then nothing.

Gehrman watched as the body of (Y/N) went limp and collapse as her head rolled away from her body. He sighed before sitting back down on his wheelchair, he was about to rolled away back to the workshop when he could hear stomping that was coming very close. Doll had heard the noise coming close she had went going to Gehrman who didn't move an inch wanting to see what could be the source.

Several long, thin spider-like legs enter the view with slender arms crawling it's way towards the two, the head was elongated filled with several eyes all over Gehrman knew what the creature was; Amygdala. Why was it here? Shouldn't it be back in Yharnam? Those questions had run all over Gehrman's head, but he was snapped out when him and Doll were caught in the Great One's hands.

He recalled how (Y/N) mention she encounter one at Cathedral Ward were it was latching on the Oedol Chapel and how it grabbed her, sending her to the Hunter's Nightmare. But why would this Great One would even enter the Hunter's Dream? Or even how it even entered the the Hunter's Dream?

Those questions would never be answer for the Amygdala started to squeeze the living life of both the Doll and Gehrman until they had disappeared leaving only a cloud as their only sign of their existence.

* * *

Your eyes slowly started to open up when you have awoken, what expecting to see was the sun rising over the city of Yharnam, instead all you saw was a night sky. Confused you got up and looked round at the area you were in only to discovered you had appeared in some kind of forest. The clothes you wore had remain on your the same, it didn't revert back to the clothes you wore when you first entered in Yharnam neither your Hunter's Cleaver had disappeared. Almost like you didn't leave the city at all. As your mind was racing there was rustle coming from your area. Your Hunter's Instincts had kicked in fearing that someone or something might come out of the foliage, a white figure had pounced out of the bush, pinning you to the ground. The creature that pinned you to the ground was a pale female figure that had long raven locks that had flowed down covering her chest, which made you realize that she was naked. What was strange about her was that her mouth had sharped teeth and elongated fingernails. 

Using all your strength you pushed her off of you giving you time unsheathed your cleaver. Not wanting to take any chances you ran towards her giving her a slash across her chest, the woman beast screamed in agony when you blade slashed her skin in retaliation she tried to slash you back only for you to block her attack then slashing her across her abdomen. The creature toppled over, clutching her abdomen as to prevent her blood from escaping you took this as an opportunity to give the creature the finishing blow by decapitating her with a swipe of you blade. Breathing heavily, your eyes scanned the area for more surprise attacks from any other creature that might popped out of the bushed and attack you just like whatever this thing was.

Glancing down at her body, her appearance looked human if it wasn't for her bat like face and elongated fingers. This was something that was from the beasts you had encounter back in Yharnam, all of those beasts where more werewolf like or mutated humans that would've attack you. Whatever this creature was you knew for sure that you weren't in Yharnam, this place or world you were in has creature that are far stronger from the beasts you encountered. 

You gazed up to see the beautiful white moon that had shined down on you, thinking you might not be able to see the pale moon. After all the days, if you had even considered the days never had a white moon, but a moon that was tinted red because of your actions that will will forever haunt you until the day you die. All the pain and misery you caused to the people who you tried to save from the Hunt.

There's nothing you could do now. The price have been paid, the damaged are already done. Nothing you could do now only to regret and wishing you could go back and fix them.

Sighing to yourself, you took one last gazed upon the moon and searched for village or something that could provide you home to stay in before for the night then find out answers on where you are at. You weren't even close to any signs of life when you two familiar bodies were sprawled on the ground. One was in a black and red dress with a bonnet while the other one was in dark clothes.

"Doll, Gehrman!" You ran towards their bodies, checking Gehrman's pulse.

You sighed in relief when you felt his pulse was still pumping, Doll the other hand since she wasn't human instead was created by Gehrman, you don't know if she wasn't even alive. You shook the older hunter in hopes he would wake, but that didn't even woke him up. With no other choice you throw Gehrman over your shoulder while Doll was in your arms, then continue your refuge to find any shelter for the three of you.

The forest terrain wasn't something you aren't use to. Being in Yharnam for so long you are use to the gothic charm, the dampen streets of stone, the lamps barely giving you a path to find your way on the endless roads of the streets. Although, it was nice at the fact that you no longer near any streets that with any blood drunk locals trying to kill any second along with any beasts that would attack you as soon as they see you.

Tripping over another ditch, you had almost dropped Doll. Pulling her up one more time you continue your walk, thankfully you didn't need to walk anymore further for a castle was in your view. When you got closer to the place you notice how run down the building was. The courtyard was overground with what little plants that remained, the one of the front doors was gone while the other one was still on the door frame, the stone of the walls no longer had it's foundation for some of the areas were missing some of it's rocks. The castle itself didn't look any better for there were holes in the walls and widows were broken, but all that didn't matter to you all just need a place to stay.

Heading inside the castle, the rodents that dwell inside had scatter away when you entered. You gently laid Doll on a chair and set Gehrman on top of the table. Looking around the interior there was nothing left of the castle former glory, only the remains of the furniture were the only traced left on who had lived here. You rubbed your arms to provide you from warm, then looking down at your hands. During your time at Yharnam you were able to summon any typed of weapon in your hands that could help you against any of the beasts you encountered. But not that you were here in an unknown region you wonder if your summoning ability had stilled applied.

With one big deep breath you closed your eyes and focus your attention to summon the weapon you desire in your hands. The sudden weight on your hand made you open your eyes again. Looking down the Burial Blade had laid on your hand, so you haven't lost your abilities yet that means...

Grabbing the candlewick in one hand you summoned the Flamesprayer in you left hand, lightening the room up. With light in your hand, you decided to scan the room to see if there wasn't anyone or any creature that lived here, but not without lightening up the fireplace. 

Luckily for you there was no one else that was living in the building, giving you nothing to worry about or making you keep watch all night just in case nothing comes in the ruins. Then again the front door was missing it's other door so there that, but that can be solved tomorrow for now all you wanted to do was to rest and that's exactly what you did. As soon as your body sat on the chair it didn't take long for you to sleep. 

Tomorrow would be the day were you would discuss were you were at and why is Gehrman and Doll here.

* * *

When Gehrman woke up he found himself laying on a table with Doll sitting on the chair still asleep. Sitting up, a sudden head rush had hit him; his groaned manage to make up Doll, she took a brief scanning then sitting up to help Gehrman get off the table. The old hunter notice how the building he was in was castle similar to the on in Cainhurst, but unlike the Cainhurst castle this one seems to be out of a fairy tale. While scanning the interior he saw a body slouched on a chair. 

It was (Y/N).

"(Y/N)." She didn't respond, the rising of his chest lifted up his spirits to know she was still alive. "(Y/N)" This time her eyes immediately opened.

Glancing up from she saw Gehrman and Doll wide awake, she got up from her chair to help Doll with Gehrman up.

"Nice to see you two alright." She walked Gehrman to the chair she sat on. "How did you two got here? Better yet why am I not back at home?" 

"I thought you will be awaking up back at Yharnam as well, (Y/N). Apparently not and how we got here is because Amygdala." You looked at him in confusion.

"Amygdala? But it transported me to the Hunter's Nightmare not...." You looked around the castle. "Whatever this place is."

"Have you encountered anything strange in this place?" Gehrman asked you.

"Despite the Cainhurst like castle I found a woman attacked me earlier before I found the two of you in the forest."

"A woman?" 

"She wasn't normal pale skin, sharp teeth, and elongated fingers." You explained. "But it wasn't hard to kill her, since I can still summon weapons. What about you?"

Gehrman stuck out his hand and concentrating on his weapon. A black fog started to form then started to shape itself into a scythe, the fog exploded revealing his weapon.

"The woman you mention. You said that she wasn't normal correct?" You nodded making Gehrman looking around the room. His eyes made contact with the several books that was scatter all over the room and away from the broken bookshelf. "Hand me that book."

Confused at the sudden statement, you wondered why would he need to see that book, but you complied anyways then going towards the scatter books. Picking one of the books, something caught your attention it was the publishing date.

_Publish in 1203_

You were confused. Shouldn't you be 1806? Then something you realized something, scanning the room of the castle one more time you took in every little detail there was, from the structure of the castle to the furniture itself. Without a second though, you handed the book over to Gehrman for his opinion, at first he slowly glided his hand over the texture of the book, then opening it to the first page. He sighed sadly, this meant that he knew what you are thinking about.

"It seems like we went back in time." He shut the book closed, sitting it down on the table as he rubbed his head in stressed.

"It's more than just went back in time. We are in a whole new place or even world." You stated. "The woman who attacked me last night. Is not something from Yharnam, back in Yharnam all we have is blood drunk citizen and beasts wondering the streets. It has to be something that is local in this place unless we are outside of Yharnam."

Gehrman sighed, as a way to answered that you were right, "You aren't wrong. Whatever this place is it seems like they have deal with monsters that are different from the beasts back at Yharnam." 

"When that woman creature had attack me my weapon was enough to kill her. At least that means we have some methods to defend ourselves." (Y/N) glanced down to Gehrman's prosthesis leg.

"Don't worry about me too much (Y/N), I can handle these attacks myself if you are somewhere else." Gehrman answered her when he saw her eyes wonder down to his leg. "But for know why don't you go exploring. Just because I'm a retired old hunter doesn't mean that I have lost my touch."

At first you weren't convince that Gehrman's statement then again he was the person who informed you about the Hunt. Sighing to your self you succumb to Gehrman's request, leaving him and Doll at the castle.

Gehrman watched as you walked away to find any information about the whereabouts of this new locations. Gehrman glanced back at the book that he laid on the table, picking it up again he eyed the date once more before looking at the title of the book.

_History of the Wars in Tameria_

Gehrman tasted the foreign word out. This word was new to him, but what he gain from looking at this word, he could immediately tell that this new place is called 'Tameria'. Why would the Amygdala even bring them to such a strange place? What is their purpose here? Are there more creatures that are different in the ones in Yharnam?

The one that Gehrman had wonder is that will the past of Yharnam will comeback to haunt them?

Gehrman place his head in his forehead, it's best to find more research about their current location they just sit here and do nothing. The older hunter called for Doll to gather all the books that were scattered all over the room to bring them over to his location.

Time to do more research.

* * *

You felt like you were walking in an endless circles of nothing but vegetation and small wildlife that made way as you looked for someone for more information of this unknown location. Just as you were about to lose your mind a scream was heard just a few yards in front of you, with no hesitation you raced towards the source. The location was just out of the forest where it was near a border of a small village, right in front of you was a small bout who was surrounded by a small group of pale beasts that were no smaller that the child in front of them. The creatures slowly stalked the boy almost like it was teasing him before they can make the final blow, you summoned your Blade of Mercy and swooping in and stabbing the one that was about to pounce on the poor youngster.

The others bounce back in retaliation, your blade had pierced through the head of the creature. Using your foot to removed the corpse off the now bloodied blade, looking dead straight at the other beings in front with the boy behind you glancing behind the boy shock was replaced with a reaction of amazement.

"Stay behind, no matter what. Understand?" You mumbled underneath your scarf. The boy nodded as he backed away from the front between you and the monsters.

Your blade had met the second creature as it went straight into the body, another one was behind you as it tried to attack you, but you being quicker had kicked the creature away from you. Another one had tried to attack you in front of you once more only to meet it fate when you had split your singular blade into the signature double blades it really was. The silver blade had went straight from the chin slicing it's way to the brain, releasing your blades by the sides of the corpse. One of the creatures had tried to pounce on you when you had removed your blades only for you to slide down just in time then stabbing it in the stomach.

The remaining of the being had tried to pounce and slash on you again, although you had dodge each attack that came towards you unaware of the beings had went towards to the little boy. It wasn't until you had heard the scream coming out of the boy that you stopped your dodging. You quickly threw one of your blades towards the beast as it embedded in the back of the monster, while your other blade had hacked away the monsters that tried to kill you. Although the attacks weren't enough to kill them it was enough to injured them to the point where they had to retreat back into the forest. You watched as the small figures retreat back into the forest only leaving you and the boy alone, grabbing your blade that you had thrown in one of the creatures you went towards the boy.

"You aren't injured now are you lad?" You bend to the height of the little boy on the floor.

"Yes, thank you miss." The boy thanked you, before standing up.

"What were you even doing here far from your village?" 

"My mum had asked me to get some berries to pick that were just outside of the village, but just before I could leave those Nekkers had ambushed me." You looked at him in confusion when he had mention the name 'Nekkers', he could've meant to the creatures that had attacked him.

"I see." You then looked back at the forest where they retreated. "Those monsters could back if someone is near the border of the forest. Why don't we gone back to your mother?" The boy nodded and led you back to his village.

The village was a humble and small village that would home about 50-100 residents. Some onlookers had gazed on your strange attire and weapon, they whisper to each other wondering who are you and where did you come from, you heard from some of the villagers calling you a 'Witcher' or something like that. The boy took you inside one of the cottages where a woman was cooking.

"Mummy, I'm back and a woman had saved me from some Nekkers." The mother dropped her utensils to go to her child.

"A-are you alright? Y-y-you aren't hurt now are you?" She searched around the boy's body if there was any injuries around him.

"I'm alright mummy, this lady saved me from the Nekkers." The woman didn't realize that you were with the boy as she glance your form.

"Thank you miss. I don't know how to repay you."

Just before you could speak you remember that she give you information about this world, "Money is not needed as a reward, but in exchange for saving your son I would like to have some information."

"Information about what? It's not someone in this village now is there?"

"Oh heavens no m'am. You see I'm....." You trailed off thinking of a word to introduced yourself. "I'm a foreigner, who lack the information about this place I'm in. If you don't mind can you explain where I am at the moment?"

The woman was unaware of the sly tone you had in the voice as she accepted the trade. In fact no one was unaware that about what (Y/N) had in store for Tameria, but they better prepare themselves for it won't be long for the reputation of this female hunter to become known and famous. 


End file.
